


夏日，海边与防晒油

by yosame001



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosame001/pseuds/yosame001





	夏日，海边与防晒油

说到夏天，就是要去海边，说到海边，那不做好防晒自然是不行。这一点，既是是从者也并不例外。

“啊——说起来，术阶的吉尔伽美什王，生前其实是个工作狂来着…工作狂说起来其实就是是死宅的一种吧，不怎么会见到阳光的样子啊…”望着执意要跟来的金发男子白皙的皮肤，藤丸立香有点忧愁：贤王，似乎很容易晒伤！  
似乎是感觉到了少女的目光，男子转过身来，“怎么了，杂种，磨磨蹭蹭的！”虽说嘴上还是一副不饶人的样子，但明显心情相当不错。  
不过如果晒伤了的话，心情可能就不会那么好了吧。想了想，立香还是向对方说明了自己的担忧。  
显然没想到少女在为这种事情烦恼，他明显愣了一下，随机哈哈大笑起来：“这世间的财宝都是本王的，最好的防晒霜自然也不例外，不过…”想到这里，他露出了一个有些恶质的笑容，“作为本王的杂役，就破例允许你来为本王涂吧！来吧，好好侍奉本王吧！”  
什…什么？  
艰难地梳理了一段传递到脑海中的似乎符合人类发音规则的奇怪声波的含义之后，藤丸立香茫然地思考着自己其实还在做梦而这一切都是一团六角蝾螈的恶作剧的可能性。然而显然事实并非如此。看着眼前人一脸“这是王的恩赐还不赶紧接受”的欠揍模样，她极力克制着一拳打过去的冲动。  
要忍耐，要忍耐。  
成吧，王的身材总归还不错的，就当是福利了！  
这样想着，她拉着吉尔伽美什，跑到了一个休息区。  
这里人比较少，空间也比较大，应该…不会有问题！  
等看到金发男子一遍哈哈大笑一边从宝具中倾倒出大量各式防晒油时，藤丸立香觉得自己已经不太会思考了。  
就这样吧，没有退路了！  
随便从防晒山中拿出一瓶来，藤丸立香开定了定神，转头一看，对方已然好整以暇地躺在了长椅上，看起来…非常像一个大爷。  
实际上对方的年岁本来也够的上一个大爷，甚至还颇有些余裕。本着尊老爱幼的精神，藤丸立香将一些防晒油挤在手上，像对面走去。  
不过，当指尖触碰到男子胸膛的皮肤时，立香突然开始觉得，也许这个工作…真的是个福利。  
青年的皮肤非常白皙，并且有着常年不见阳光的人特有的光滑细腻。隔着一层清凉的乳液，她能感到到从对方身上传来的热度。  
是鲜活的、温暖的、属于生命的气息。  
再向下一些，应当是久不运动的缘故，腹部倒是比想象中的更柔软，想来如果伸手去捏，应当也能捏出浅浅的一把，不过此刻的立香并没有这种胆量，她只是用手在青年的腹部一圈一圈地轻轻揉搓。偶尔也会在腰际抹上两把，看着对方豆腐脑般细嫩的皮肉像是刚刚用勺子乘出来一般轻轻地颤动着，她甚至没忍住吞了口口水。  
糟糕，有些饿了呢。  
浅粉色的乳液随着少女的动作，慢慢地变得浅淡，然后与青年的皮肤融为一体。不知是错觉还是乳液本身的气息，空气中开始弥漫着淡淡的草莓的甜香。  
唔…其实真的挺诱惑的，尤其是当乳液刚刚涂抹上去的时候，简直就像是在刚刚涂好奶油的蛋糕上撒上糖霜一样。  
说起来，今天的贤王，格外地安静呢。  
转过头看了一下，青年正闭着眼睛，呼吸平静而绵长，竟然就这样毫无防备地睡着了。  
大抵是因为平时的工作太过辛苦吧。  
不过——  
诶嘿嘿，睡着了的话，是不是可以做一点出格的事情呢？  
这样想着，她挤了一团乳液，轻轻地涂上了之前一直仔细避开的乳尖。  
清凉的乳尖刚刚触碰到皮肤的时候，她清晰地感受到青年那一下明显的颤抖。不过，并没有醒来，于是她也就放心大胆地揉捏起来。   
男性的胸部并没有女性的柔软，硬要说手感，可能连尚未发育成熟的少女也比不上，但是同样血管丰富，拥有像草莓一样美丽的色泽，并且十分敏感。  
于是十分奇异的，她看到随着自己的动作，青年的身体微微地颤抖起来，呼吸变得急促，甚至脸颊也泛起了红晕，额头上沁出薄薄的汗水，在从树叶的缝隙间漏出的阳光的映照下反射着光芒。  
但是，他并没有醒来。  
是在做着什么样的梦呢？  
毫不意外地在青年身上的某处摸到了意料之中的变化，她甚至露出了一个有点恶劣的微笑。哎呀哎呀，这样的事情，可不常见呢。  
本着将有限的生命投入到无限的为人民服务中的精神，她大无畏地在那个地方揉搓了一阵，虽说隔着两层布料，但似乎并不因此减弱了刺激。  
于是，过了不知是长还是短的一段时间，伴随着某个地方依稀冒出的温暖湿润的液体，青年睁开了他赤红的、宛如宝石般鲜明的眸子。  
在少女还沉浸在对美的欣赏中时，醒来的青年最先感到的却是四肢百骸的酸软无力，仿佛在一场漫长的工作之后，他的躯体尚不愿意同他一道醒来。  
然后接下来，就是身上传来的难以言喻的黏腻感。说起来，刚刚在让那个杂种帮自己涂防晒来着，可是—  
“杂种，你在我身上涂的是什么东西？！”  
“防晒油啊…是从您的宝库中拿出…咦？！”  
说起来，其实她刚刚并没有仔细看那个瓶子，毕竟是贤王所给，本应不会出什么岔子。  
然而，她忘记了一个道理：人，总是有可能犯错的，这一点，曾经是人的吉尔伽美什王也并不例外。  
于是，在一大堆防晒霜中，混入了一罐包装相似的草莓奶油，也并非是一件不可能的事。  
如此这般，少女即将为她的失误——  
获得报偿。  
“说起来，王您是筋力C来着，忘记说了，我是B哦~”  
“滚蛋！杂种！你要干什…啊…”  
草莓是属于春日的水果，但是在夏天吃也同样清甜，尤其是在她刚刚撒下了如此多糖霜的情况下。  
啊，这次真的是糖霜来着！  
好甜呀！  
轻轻地舔舐着那变的更加鲜红地两点，少女满足地笑弯了眼睛。  
夏天的白昼，像是永远不会结束一般漫长，此刻，她倒是希望这个白天真的不会结束了。  
“还是先把奶油清理干净！左右时间还长，我们慢慢来吧~”  
丛杂的树林掩住了两个身形，像是在为他们创造一个永远不会被打扰到的空间。  
那么，想来这个日子，以后也会在某些人的记忆中，永远、永远地绵延下去吧。


End file.
